Conventionally, it is required to process each hue angle corresponding to 360 degrees in color space in order to construct the color gamut of an image device. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional hue segmentation diagram. When constructing the color gamut 100, a color processing system finds the gamut boundary 104 using each hue angle 102 within the color space, such as “CIE L*a*b*” and generates the color gamut 100 having 360 hue pages. It is noted that the various hue angles 102 represent the varied colors, respectively, and various chroma value indicate the brilliant level, i.e. color saturation, of the color.
After generating hue page using 360 hue angles, the color processing system performs mapping and computation operation on the colors within each hue angle. Because the color processing system considerably utilizes many matrix executions on the color space transformation during the procedure of mapping and computation operation, it is quite complex and consumes a lot of computation time for the color processing system. In addition, it is necessary to prepare much more memory to store the color information during the computation procedure. The more complexity and time of the computation procedure, the more memory is required, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of the image device.
Consequently, there is a need to develop a hue segmentation method to solve the complex and time-consuming problems.